


Пока живо время

by philip_rausch



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Road Trip, Gen, M/M, Post-Apocalypse, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 17:23:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20549906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philip_rausch/pseuds/philip_rausch
Summary: Коннор знает: время не умрёт, пока он может регистрировать его движение. Время движется — значит, оно живо.





	Пока живо время

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в рамках Detroit Kink Bingo на diary.ru. Ключ: пост-апокалипсис

Машина уже дважды заглохла по дороге, но оба раза завелась после получаса отдыха. Из-за жары бензонасос стал перегреваться, и двигатель отказывается работать. Необходима замена, но в двух последних посёлках не нашлось ни механика, ни нужной детали. Нужно уехать дальше, надеясь, что в следующий раз повезёт больше, хотя достать топливо — уже удача.  
Когда машина заглохла в третий раз, Коннор выругался, со злости пихнув ладонями руль. Так, как это делают (поправка: делали) люди.  
Солнце движется к закату, у них в запасе всего пара часов, чтобы проехать как можно больше, прежде чем остановиться на ночь. Дурной день, дурная дорога.  
От звука голоса Хэнк просыпается. Открывает глаза, оглядывается растерянно, пытаясь понять, что происходит и где они находятся. Коннор не будил его всю дорогу, давая отдохнуть и восстановиться. После стычки с бандой две недели назад он был всё никак не мог восстановиться, приходилось справляться самому. Хотя, собственно, и справляться-то не с чем — только давить на газ до упора и наблюдать за тем, чтобы на горизонте не было видно никого и ничего подозрительного.   
Заряженная винтовка лежит прямо под рукой, рядом с рычагом механической коробки передач, но по правде говоря, Коннор сомневался, что им ещё придётся ей воспользоваться. Чем дальше от городов, тем меньше вероятность встретить кого-то. Агрессивно настроенного — тем более. Теперь мало тех, у кого хватит сил на агрессию.  
Временами казалось, что они совершили ошибку, что чем дальше на юг, тем меньше шансов найти хотя бы какие-то остатки жизни, но возвращаться некуда. Они проделали слишком долгий путь.  
— Где мы?  
Коннор не знает точно. Они давно отклонились от изначального маршрута. Без связи со спутниками он не мог определить. Только с точностью до нескольких десятков миль.  
— Где-то к юго-западу от Солт-Лейк-Сити. Точнее сказать сложно. Мои навигационные системы в отсутствие соединения с большинством спутников работают недостаточно эффективно.  
— Не важно. Доедем… как-нибудь, — Хэнк смеётся и тут же заходится в кашле, заставляя Коннора бросить на него встревоженный взгляд. Показатели систем жизнеобеспечения в пределах нормы. Вероятно, просто психосоматическая реакция, если такое вообще возможно в его случае.  
— Вы хорошо себя чувствуете, Хэнк?  
— Порядок, — Хэнк кивает. Суёт руку за пазуху, достаёт из внутреннего кармана куртки фляжку, с которой не расставался никогда, даже до того, как всё началось, делает из неё большой глоток. Считает, что это лучшее лекарство, и Коннор с ним не спорит. В последнее время он вообще почти не спорит с Хэнком, потому что в данных условиях межличностные конфликты могут быть критичными.  
— Машина снова заглохла.  
Хэнк вздыхает понимающе.  
— Дерьмово. Нужно ремонтировать эту сраную рухлядь.  
Когда Хэнк зол, он нравится Коннору больше. Нет, неверно. Коннору нравится, когда Хэнк проявляет эмоции. В идеальном случае — положительные. Но сейчас, после долгих дней апатии, любые эмоции в его исполнении важны. Они значили, что он всё ещё жив, что с ним всё в порядке. И Коннор осторожно улыбается.  
— Мы обязательно найдём способ её починить, Хэнк. Не беспокойтесь.  
Хэнк только хмыкает: точно определить его эмоции не представлялось возможным, но они определённо находились ближе к положительным.  
Они просто сидели в машине посреди пустынной дороги, дожидаясь, пока двигатель остынет.  
В сотый раз Хэнк щёлкает переключатели радио, пытаясь поймать сигнал хоть на какой-то волне, и тихо ругается под нос, когда ничего не удаётся найти. Это заставляет снова улыбнуться. Как говорил Хэнк когда-то давно — когда, Коннор не пытается найти, чтобы лишний раз не перегружать систему — "мы ещё повоюем, парень". Они ещё повоюют, хотя Коннор не знает, осталось ли против кого и, главное, за что.  
Коннор просто берёт рукой руку Хэнка, просунув пальцы между пальцев, сжимает на секунду. Хэнк поворачивает к нему голову, устало улыбается. Тоже сжимает пальцы. Ощущение прикосновений, нежных, жадных, успокаивающих, ободряющих, утешающих — всё, что у них осталось.

Полчаса спустя машина всё же заводится. Мотор надрывно затарахтел, готовый везти их ещё пару десятков или даже сотен миль.  
Хэнк довольно хмыкает, Коннор снова улыбается ему. Движение — значит, жизнь. Теперь Коннор понял смысл слов. Пока они в движении, пока могут двигаться, они живы. Вот и всё.  
— Были какие-то попытки связаться, пока я спал? — Хэнк знает, что если бы было что-то, Коннор непременно бы сказал. Но всё равно спрашивает. Это тоже очень человеческая вещь — надежда. Она наполняет жизнь смыслом даже тогда, когда смысла нет.  
Для Коннора смысл жизни — приоритетная задача — выживание Хэнка. Так повелось с самого начала, и это позволяет избегать опасных рефлексий, которые ведут за собой программную дестабилизацию. В нынешних условиях это — наилучший вариант развития событий.  
— Ничего, — отвечает Коннор после паузы.  
Хэнк снова хмыкает.  
— Ладно, ничего, я уверен, там кто-то остался.  
— Вероятность этого очень велика. К тому же, те, кто ехал через все эти населённые пункты до нас, должны были куда-то добраться.  
— Либо сдохнуть по дороге, — усмехается Хэнк.  
У него хорошее настроение. Это хорошо. Это Коннору нравится больше всего.  
— Либо сдохнуть, — с усмешкой кивает он.  
Хэнк всё ещё остаётся человеком, и это так нравится Коннору. Может быть, Хэнк — последний человек, который вообще остался на Земле.

Спустя пару часов система регистрирует изменения в химическом составе воздуха. Ветер. Это всё ветер, он несёт яд. Несёт смерть. Смерть для живых.  
Очень плохой день. Такие дни Коннору не нравятся. Но они что-нибудь придумают, как обычно.  
Несколько мгновений Коннор сомневается, колеблется, но всё же открывает бардачок, достаёт из него защитную маску, протягивает её Хэнку.  
— Я зарегистрировал повышенную концентрацию токсичных веществ в воздухе. С северо-северо-запада идёт пылевая буря. Вам лучше надеть это.  
Хэнк недовольно вздыхает, но покорно натягивает маску на лицо.  
— Хорошо бы найти, где переждать, — приглушённым из-за маски голосом Хэнк озвучивает то, что оба они и без того знают.  
— Я постараюсь найти убежище. Возможно, нам удастся разминуться с бурей, но шансов примерно девятнадцать из ста восьмидесяти пяти.  
— Так себе, — отзывается Хэнк.  
Если не найти убежище, вероятно, они сами смогут пережить бурю. Салон автомобиля герметичен, но пыль и радиоактивные частицы могут повредить электронику самой машины, и это будет очень большой проблемой. Поэтому Коннор вдавливает педаль газа с силой, надеясь, что дорога и дальше будет оставаться достаточно ровной, и они успеют. Или что обнаружат хоть какое-то относительно закрытое место, где можно переждать пик бури.

Убежище удаётся найти уже когда на стремительно темнеющим горизонте появляется чёрно-серая тень. Словно назло прочим руинам, автозаправочная станция с чудом выстоявшим гаражом-мастерской или, вероятно, мойкой — сейчас определить сложно, внутри не осталось ничего кроме пары дырявых канистр в углу.  
Глуша мотор, Коннор довольно повернулся к Хэнку: им повезло. Это то, что называется удачей — благоприятное стечение непрогнозируемых обстоятельств. Коннору нравится это понятие, нравится эта концепция — именно благодаря “удаче” они выживали множество раз, выходили победителями из многих ситуаций.  
Ворота разворачиваются с трудом, кое-где отваливаются целые полосы, но это лучшее убежище, на которое они могли надеяться. Дыры можно заткнуть мусором и скотчем, а наиболее уязвимые части их потрёпанного внедорожника укрыть плёнкой, как они делали в случаях, если укрытие найти не удавалось. Потому что предосторожность никогда не бывает излишней.  
— Мы везунчики, Хэнк!  
Хэнк усмехается под маской.  
— Вот уж точно! Здесь можно было бы и жить остаться.  
Порывы ветра бьются в дверь и стены, но старая мастерская-мойка держится, хотя и скрежещет и скрипит, словно готова вот-вот рассыпаться на части. Кто-то, кто строил её, создал на удивление устойчивую конструкцию, и Коннор восхищается, изучая её. Человек скорее всего умер многие десятилетия назад, но его творение всё стоит на своём месте. Об этом было написано, сказано и снято многое, и Коннор ознакомился с внушительной частью этого культурного феномена, чтобы в конечном итоге прийти к простому выводу, к которому приходили многие авторы: человек остаётся жить в том, что он создал, и возможно в этом заключается его основная функция — оставить нечто после себя. Это — главное, что отличает его от других млекопитающих, и это впечатляет.  
Хэнк сидит, привалившись к двери, лицо его выражает спокойствие. Коннор хотел бы знать, что сохранила его память, а что нет, чем заняты его мысли, каковы его планы, но доверие — ещё одна вещь, которой Хэнк его научил много-много лет назад. Если доверяешь кому-то, не нужно пытаться получить силой информацию, которой с тобой не хотят делиться. Однажды наступит момент, когда придёт время всё узнать. А если не настанет, возможно, так лучше.  
Коннор просто берёт его за руку.  
— Вам стоит… поспать, Хэнк. Ночь длинная, необходимо восстановить энергию.  
— Как будто я так много её потратил, — фыркает хэнк. Но всё же закрывает глаза, машинально почесав правую руку.  
Несколько мгновений Коннор размышлял о том, помнит ли Хэнк, но сейчас это не важно. Может, как-нибудь потом он спросит.  
Через пару минут Хэнк отключается, и Коннор тоже переходит в режим восстановления.  
Снаружи яростно воет ветер, несущий смерть для живых.

Пробуждение — в шесть ноль-ноль. Время — единственное, что остаётся наиболее точной системой координат. Единственное, что Коннор до сих пор может измерять с абсолютной точностью, что позволяет в том числе ориентироваться в пространстве.  
Одна старая женщина, встреченная в дороге, сказала им: “время умерло”. Коннор не стал с ней спорить, она была не полностью психически стабильна, но он знает: время не умрёт, пока он может регистрировать его движение. Время движется — значит, оно живо.  
Ветер уже стих и, кажется, довольно давно. С эпицентром бури им всё же удалось разминуться — ещё одна удача. Можно продолжать путь.  
Быстрым мягким прикосновением Коннор будит Хэнка. Тот неловко дёргается и резко открывает глаза. Несколько раз моргает.  
— Доброе утро, Хэнк. Готовы продолжить путь?  
Поморщившись, Хэнк вздыхает и берётся за маску.  
— Доброе, Коннор. Охренительно доброе. Я могу снять эту хрень?  
Концентрация опасных веществ всё ещё критически превышает норму, но Коннор кивает, понимая, что разницы нет.  
— Конечно. Поможете открыть ворота?  
Хэнк с готовностью тянется к ручке двери.  
— Помогу. Уж на это я ещё способен.  
Коннор знает, что Хэнк способен на большее, в сотни раз большее, но ничего не говорит.

Дорога не меняется, пейзажи тоже всегда почти одинаковые: пустыня, иногда давно брошенные и разрушенные дома. Сотни километров пустыни там, где когда-то была заворазивающе разнообразная жизнь. Бесконечная и равнодушная пустыня.  
В какой-то момент Хэнк достаёт из внутреннего кармана, того же, где спрятана фляга, фотокарточку и смотрит на неё какое-то время с тоской и нежностью. Думает о чём-то, вспоминает.  
Это его привычный ритуал, и Коннор в него не вмешивается, каждый раз просто осторожно наблюдая.  
Раньше у них было много фотографий, и сейчас они остались в смартфоне, лежащем бесполезным куском пластика и микросхем где-то в багажнике среди прочего хлама. Возможно, где-то там, куда они едут, будет достаточно электричества, чтобы зарядить его.  
Коннору нравились смартфоны. Не слишком быстрые, ограниченные в возможностях, но они были физически осязаемыми, являлись частью образа владельца, его важным элементом, обозначивая статус, род деятельности, интересы, взгляды. Изначально созданные как средство связи, они превратились в незаменимый для жизни человека предмет. Это тоже казалось Коннору удивительным и очень интересным.  
Теперь в них не было необходимости.  
Двигатель пока работает исправно — температура ещё не успела подняться до критической. Дорога выглядит спокойной и ровной, но плохое склонно случаться, когда теряешь бдительность, поэтому Коннор продолжает тщательно сканировать местность.  
Хэнк снова время от времени жмёт на кнопки радиоприёмника, но в ответ ему всё так же раздаётся треск белого шума. Раз за разом. Никто ничего не хочет сообщить миру. Или, скорее, не может.  
Наконец, устав от своего бесполезного занятия, Хэнк снова откидывается на спинку сидения и смотрит на Коннора.  
— Иногда я думаю, что человечество заслужило это всё. У нас было столько лет, чтобы остановить всё, научиться бережнее относиться к природе, друг к другу… а мы всё проебали, потому что люди — эгоистичные гандоны, вообразившие себя венцом творения.  
— Вы слишком критичны к человечеству, Хэнк, — они вели подобные разговоры много раз. В них нет смысла, но они позволяют не утонуть в тишине и не забыть, что они всё-таки живые. В какой-то степени.  
Они живы, пока у них осталась возможность двигаться вперёд. И пока есть истории, которые можно рассказать друг другу. Много историй, часть из которых скорее всего выдуманная, но это совершенно не важно. Главное, что они заставляют вспомнить, кем они были, вспомнить, что была и другая жизнь. И что они всё ещё умеют испытывать человеческие эмоции.

Временами Коннору даже хочется, чтобы что-то произошло. Решать проблемы и сложные задачи ему нравится больше, чем бесконечно сканировать ржавые остовы машин на обочинах, груды бетона и металла на местах жилых поселений и редких остатков того, что было растительностью. Но ничего не происходит до самой ночи, пока они не сворачивают на обочину, чтобы переждать ночь.  
На тёмном небе хорошо видно звёзды. Бесконечные далёкие галактики, которых человечество когда-то мечтало достичь. Эти мечты так и остались мечтами. Но может быть, ещё не поздно. Может, где-то за океаном дела обстоят получше, чем здесь. Может, на западном побережье возрождается жизнь. Может, не повезло только им.  
Это и есть надежда. Иррациональная вера в вероятность статистически маловероятных событий. Значит, Коннор тоже человек.  
— За всю свою жизнь в Детройте я не видел такого потрясающего неба! — Хэнк улыбается.  
Они стоят, прислонившись к капоту машины. Бак заполнен бензином на случай необходимости экстренной эвакуации, уязвимые части накрыты на случай непредвиденных изменений погоды.  
— Без городского освещения звёзды видно лучше, — кивает Коннор.  
Хэнк хмыкает. Очень живо и расслабленно.  
— Естественно, умник.  
И обнимает за пояс, крепко прижимая к себе. Нежно, тепло и спокойно. Слишком спокойно для человека. И всё же… всё же Коннор ничего не говорит.  
— Я думал о том, что люди так хотели узнать, что там, во всех этих галактиках. Написали столько книг, сняли только фильмов. Но так и не смогли узнать, какие из их фантазий — правда, а какие — всего лишь вымысел. Я бы хотел знать.  
Хэнк сжимает руку на его поясе сильнее, прижимая ещё ближе.  
— Ну, может, ещё не всё потеряно.  
Они смотрят наверх. Туда, где столько всего неизвестного, неизведанного, что потребуется миллион, миллиард лет, чтобы изучить. Возможно, где-то там тоже есть жизнь, совершенно отличная от всех привычных землянам форм. Должна быть, вероятность этого очень велика.  
Здесь же, вероятнее всего, последней формой жизни остались они. И они оба это понимают.  
— Вы вспомнили, да?  
Хэнк поворачивает голову и задумчиво смотрит на Коннора. Кивает.  
— Да. Ещё несколько дней назад. Когда понял, что не ел уже почти неделю и при этом не испытываю голода. Это, знаешь, немного странно для человека, — он усмехается задорно и засслабленно.  
Теперь немного неловко. Стоило, стоило рассказать. Но что-то удерживало.  
— Простите, что не сказал сразу. Вы были таким… человеком. Это сбило меня с толку. Я боялся сделать хуже. Я боялся, что вы… расстроитесь.  
Хэнк только пожимает плечами.  
— Что уж теперь расстраиваться? Я оказался среди выживших. Среди сильнейших.  
Коннор пристально смотрел в голубые глаза. Такие настоящие, сделанные настолько точно, что не отличишь. Рисунок радужки воспроизведёт с максимально возможной точностью, Коннор знает это. Но главное всё рано не то, что видно. Главное — что внутри.  
— Таких, как вы, могло быть больше, если бы программу не засекретили.  
Хэнк кивает.  
— Могло, но… прошлое не воротишь, Коннор. Ты сам мне говорил когда-то: нет смысла жалеть о том, что случилось и не случилось, нужно жить дальше.  
— Это верно. Я рад, что вы со мной, Хэнк. Рад, что вы живы. Ваши системы восстановились?  
— Полностью, — Хэнк кивает и поднимает руку, убирая скин.  
Коннор улыбается. И соединяет свою ладонь с его.  
Впереди ещё долгая дорога. Но они живы. Пока они способны двигаться вперёд. Пока живо время. И пока им есть, что рассказать и показать друг другу.


End file.
